phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 Reasons for blocking users In the past week, I've had to block a few users, including one for a significant amount of time (Phinny for one year). In case anyone feels that I am being unnecessarily harsh or abusing my admin privileges, I'm going to point out a few things. * The block log shows that there's about 1 or 2 people a week that are blocked. Almost all of them are anonymous IP addresses. This goes back to September 2008, when Wikia decided to allow people who haven't registered to edit pages. * Typical reasons for a block: **profanity **hate speech **inserting gibberish **changing references from one character to another (for instance, changing a page so that instead of saying "Ferb", it says "Candace", for every time "Ferb" is mentioned on the page) **making changes that go against the Manual of Style. * I will always ask first that a person stop making unwanted edits and explain why they are unwanted. This will be placed at the top of their talk page above the Hello section that is automatically created, so that they will see it immediately. * I will usually give them a second chance to stop, just in case they didn't see the message on their User Talk page. (When the User Talk page is updated, that person sees "You have a new message" at the top of the page they are currently looking at.) * I make a careful evaluation of whether this is a deliberate action on their part. In the case of Phinny, I took an hour to review his/her most recent changes and came to the decision that the one year block was justified because the previous blocks did not change his/her behavior. I want this wiki to be something good and fun that people enjoy. People that make a nuisance of themselves detract from that. When they are enough of a nuisance, it's time for them to be blocked. Hopefully, blocking them will make it stop being "fun" for them anymore and they will find something better to do. — RRabbit42 15:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Rabbit! I was just looking at recent changes and noticed that you've had to block a lot of anonymous IPs here. As you know, we're currently spotlighting this wiki, so your traffic is increasing and you'll be getting a lot of new editors. Did you know that you have the option to require a user to login with a username before they edit? Vandals can still create a username and cause trouble, but we've found that it's easier to track and block vandals when they're not just an anonymous IP, and that the extra barrier to entry just to vandalize a page often cuts down the amount of vandalism considerably. Feel free to discuss it with the other admins, and if you choose to go this way, please leave a message on my talk page and I can set it up for you. And let me know if there's anything else I can do to help the wiki grow and attract more helpful members. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting us know. We have been discussing this over in a forum and will reach our decision later today. — RRabbit42 15:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::We voted to not require registration in order to edit pages. — RRabbit42 Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * Able to now? The Flash {talk} 03:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Screencap Can you screencap an image of Perry swimming from "The Magnificent Few" or any other episode that has him swimming? I need it for Platypus. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :File:Perry swimming.jpg is now available. Best one I could get from that episode. If I spot a better one in a different episode, I'll upload that. — RRabbit42 16:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) If anyone else has request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here New Episode Images Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz crest Hi, RR. Are you able to get a large enough image of the Doofenshmirtz crest from either Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror or Got Game?. Appreciate it! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 22:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I don't have anything that's close-up, but I can upload the best one I could find. I presume you're looking for just the crest on a transparent background, without the castle? — RRabbit42 23:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yep. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, now can you make it transparent? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is in GIF format so that the transparency works. Don't know why it wasn't saving it with transparency in PNG format. The PNG file has been deleted. — RRabbit42 00:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Username I never saw it before but awesome username, if you ever decide to jump on the Userbox bandwagon, I have one in my user page you might like. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Roger Rabbit was a great character that had a lot of potential. Kind of a shame that he's been pretty much forgotten. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) While that is true and I agree, I was actually talking about the 42 thing... see I have a 42 meme userbox on my User page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It has a link too felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) mistake I m@de @ m1st@k3 wh3n i p0st3d th3 vids I h@d n0 1d3@ wh@t i w@s do1ng. & I can type perfect English, I'm not that stupid. --WildMIKE123v5 20:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Didn't say you were, just that the leet speak gives that appearance. It also seems that it's an awful lot of effort in order to look cool. Just my opinion. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for helping me with this Wiki and telling me about all these mistakes I've been making! You make this a better place! Phineaslover1 23:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Phineaslover1 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. RRabbit42 Re:Production codes But, I was told to include the Production Codes? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean that was the reason why one of the admins was for me standardizing because I could also fix the Production Codes, I was likely to have missed one or two, once I finished all the episodes I was going to go back and double check them, can't I just finish up the standardizing including the fix of the Production Codes and just not do the double check? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice to know i guess.-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 17:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Coolest Coaster Ever I added some comments on the AM Nom for this article. As it's your work, I'd suggest attending to those. Also, something I forgot to add to it, it might need a slight fix in POV, as a little bit of it strays to an episode summary. I have a little brief task I want to do with the image captions, so anyways, just letting you know. The Flash {talk} 03:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : I see what you meant by point of view. Your edit for the opening summary fixed it. I'll mull over the other recommendations you made. (Can't immediately see how to implement them right now.) — RRabbit42 04:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::The sourcing and stuff was fixed, now all you need to do is give it a rundown to check with new info from Speed Demons. The Flash {talk} 15:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::(Speed Demons did not add anything beyond what was seen in the episode, so no further work was needed. RRabbit42) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox (User:RRabbit42/Magnetism Magnifier) into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) A Day With Phineas and Ferb Hey, RR! A while back you mentioned having saved all the videos on the MSN "Day with Phineas and Ferb" thing. Can you please upload them onto YouTube? It would be very helpful and entertaining as MSN removed them and neglected to archive it! Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh I agree, whats your username on youtube so I can watch for it!? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken it's the same as this one, right, RR? The Flash {talk} 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the same user name on YouTube as here. You'll need to give me a reminder about those MSN videos. I remember talking about being able to save videos, but I'm not sure about those specific ones. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. They were the ones where MSN followed the crew around, Dan and Swampy wrote that song about Anti-gravity, Dan pitched that Norm episode, etc. Maybe jump on IRC and we can clarify. The Flash {talk} 03:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Here's the new link so we have it on record: http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=352619 ::: (and now I have them saved in case they disappear again) — RRabbit42 04:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) New background and wiki image thumb|250px|right|Original wiki image thumb|250px|left|Original background thumb|250px|right|New wiki image thumb|250px|left|New background D'you think that these are usable? The new background's purpose would be to be tileable, because you can easily tell where it tiles right now. It seems like this one would be completely seamless. Will the wiki image work, or does the wiki not support transparency? I must admit the antialiasing on the transparent one is awful, I just whipped it up in like 15 mins. XD --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The transparency's working. Since Topher worked on the last few versions of the picture, maybe he he saved the project files and could leave out the background. A couple of months ago, I somehow lost the picture for my desktop and I couldn't remember what it was. So, the triangles are now my desktop picture. Having a version that tiles properly means I don't have to use the Stretch setting. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I meant as a background for the wiki. But I suppose it works well for that too. Oh, and you can also access the svg, and if you open it in inkscape, you can make it whatever resolution you want. (Wonderful, isn't it? XD) --Zaggy1024 (talk) 03:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's main purpose is to be the background for this wiki. I was just commenting that I also used it on my computer for the same thing. Hopefully Topher can upload a version with transparency from his original files. — RRabbit42 04:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The new background is now installed into the style sheet under .color2, so all the little fiddly bits of conversation that guided me to finding out how to install this have been deleted. We don't really need them any more. — RRabbit42 05:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Musings July 3, 2009: In the past month, we've had at least 10 different people all start adding /s to the BR tags. We've been able to easily remove them since the parser on the Wikia Entertainment servers automatically change wikicode into XHTML for web pages to read and we therefore don't need to have them. But where did they come from? I don't remember this happening before June. They're mostly from anonymous IP users and they're scattered all over the place. Did someone post a message on CNN's website that said "wikis are in desperate need of having the BR tags inside their wiki code changed to conform with XHTML standards"? - RRabbit42 :Maybe we should take this to a higher level, and just put it on the notice board. Then, hopefully, they'll notice. But if not, we can utilize the power of bold and red text! XD --Zaggy1024 (talk) 01:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know why this keeps happening. My only guess is there are IPs who are experienced enough to know about coding in that way and find that they need to add it. But, really, who knows? The Flash {talk} 01:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::There are lots of IPs that add experienced seeming edits felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm going to let this one go. I don't know why people think they need to be in there, but I'd rather not waste any more time removing them. The pages work with or without them. — RRabbit42 17:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :D'you know if there's a censor bot or something we could use to automatically change it back? --Zaggy1024 19:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::We can run Ferbot any time we want, but it's not worth worrying about any more. — RRabbit42 20:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Admin "Convention" Topher just informed be that all the admins are going to try and meet on the IRC tomorrow at 2pm Eastern time (11am Pacific). We're going to discuss various things, including FAs, the new main page, Daily Danville, blogs, fake episodes, etc. (you can see the rest on on my talk page) So, if you can, hop on tomorrow. Topher also said it'd be fine if tonight we handle some issues he has no real opinion on, like FAs and the main page, as a sort of "preliminary." So, hope you can make it. The Flash {talk} 21:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, just a reminder, the convention's coming up very soon. The Flash {talk} 17:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Patch Thanks. Perry the Inaction Figure is going to receive a lot of updated information shortly. — RRabbit42 14:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Sweat. The Flash {talk} 14:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::For one of the things I have planned, there may be some sweat involved, but for the most part, it will be sweet. :) — RRabbit42 14:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :You know, that's not the first time I've misspelled that without even knowing it :P But, lol. I'm in the midst of getting Sherman to FA class on my sandbox. So I've been cropping the "Where are they now?" video screencaps you uploaded to only show them and not the screen. The Flash {talk} 15:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Nicknames "Big Black Boots" is a nickname, doesn't fit Manual of Style We put nicknames in the infobox all the time, as long as its in quotes which states that it is a nickname, I don't see why its only a problem in this one case, and not a problem in the others? felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :What other pages have this? I wasn't aware we were doing it. Maybe I'm getting this confused with article names that have the nickname in them. — RRabbit42 14:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Heinz and Candace's pages have their nicknames in the infoboxes, I assumed since it was only in the infobox it was ok... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right. I'll Undo my undo. — RRabbit42 15:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I thought it was just "Big Black Boots" Boris? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) FAs Hey. As the system will start tomorrow, we need to both design the forum page in a sandbox and it would be great if you could fix up the FA icon. Hop on IRC, please, if you can. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 17:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I will be able to join the IRC in about 2-3 hours from now. — RRabbit42 00:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Perry's Page Yes, it was me who have been editing the page "Perry the Platypus". When I realized that someone has undone all of my work, I thought it might have been the removed pictures (when I tried to save the page, wikia said someone else had changed the page since I began editing, so I had to integrate my changes into the new page. I was so irritated that I just made all my changes the new page, and the changes didn't include the pics, so...) and the anonymous IP address that made me look like a "Bad Faith" editor. So I signed up. Sorry for the trouble. :) --James Xeradyce 03:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :In cases like this, you can go into the History to look at an earlier version of the page. Click on "Edit this page", highlight the entire text and copy it, then click on "Article" in the upper-right to abort the edit and go to the newest version of the page. You can then Edit the page, replace it with what you copied, and continue on with your edits. — RRabbit42 06:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Or else you just bring up the one you want to change it back to, and save it, and it'll change it back. --Zaggy (talk) 13:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::It was late when I posted that, but I just realized that I never figured that out before. I've always gone into an old page to restore pieces of the page. I see the "you're editing an older version of the page" warning, but it didn't sink in. — RRabbit42 13:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Understandably so. I didn't figure it out until lately, too. —Zaggy (talk) 00:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PNGs instead of JPEGs Could it be made a standard (and hopefully put on the upload page, or something) to use pngs instead of jpegs? The jpegs absolutely ruin the quality of the thumbnails, jpeg makes them barely intelligible, and the thumbs use the same format as the original images themselves. --Zaggy (talk) 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like the upload page is editable to add such a message. It would have to be made a part of the site notice if we're going to ask people to use PNG format for Userbox thumbnails. :I generally use JPEG for full-size images because I can't control the compression for PNG images, which means they turn out only about half the original file size. JPEG compresses better for me. — RRabbit42 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC)